


Take My Love, Take My Land

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2018 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Kraglin, Secrets, Wakes & Funerals, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Peter knew how it felt to lose your Mom.In which, Kraglin mourns, Yondu supports, and Peter meets the Obfonteris.





	Take My Love, Take My Land

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Three: Yellow, Secret, Despair, Family, Reunion
> 
> You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD

Hrax was - weird.

Peter thought it resembled the big smog filled cities back on Earth - but _way_ worse.

The thing about Hraxians was they weren't like the people from Earth.

_Terrans_ , Peter reminded himself as he clung to Yondu's side.

They didn't wear black when somebody died - like everyone at his Momma's funeral - they wore yellow.

Not a bright, sunny yellow either. It was a sickly greenish, yellow colour - like that time Peter got the flu and sneezed all over Kraglin. The snot was that exact colour and the man had freaked out, convinced that the weak little Terran was going to die. He kept muttering about death even way after the _Eclector's_ doctor had said he was all better.

Kraglin looked strange in those colours. Too pale. Too sad. Peter didn't like it.

His family was nice enough. Even if they were sad. Kraglin's grandma - a huge hulking woman that reminded Peter of the Russian lunch lady with the mustache at his old school - had given him these cool space cookies and told him stories of when Kraglin had been his age.

It was hard for Peter to imagine Kraglin as an eight-year -old. He seemed so _tall_ , so grown up. The idea that he'd been a 'short, skeletal lil' spit fuck' - as Grandma 'Fonteri had called him - was difficult.

Peter adjusted the re-breather, as Kraglin bent down over his mother's wrapped corpse and whispered words in his own tongue. The little Terran tried his best to stand still and be good. He didn't want to make Kraglin more sad. He wanted to be a good kid, so that maybe Kraglin would ruffle his hair in that rough way of his and call Peter an 'idjit'. It wasn't in that mean way some of the Ravagers did though, it was that fond, exasperated, brotherly way.

Peter liked that.

The Obfonteri clan lifted the corpse onto the pyre and Kraglin - being the eldest son - took the torch and lit it.

Many of the clan wailed, but Kraglin stood stoic and silent, jaw set and stormy eyes shining.

Yondu stood beside him, with Peter under an arm and placed his hand on Kraglin's shoulder in support.

They didn't touch like they usually did.

Peter didn't really understand why Yondu didn't causally sling him arm around Kraglin's waist or drop his head onto the taller man's shoulder like he did every night, when they were sorting out the reports in their cabin.

Yondu had told Peter not to say anything - like it was some big secret - he'd told him they wouldn't understand.

Peter thought that was bullshit - Grandma 'Fonteri would have been over the moon - _figuratively_ , Peter reminded himself, because this _was_ space - he was sure of it - but he'd agreed because he knew better than anyone how hard it was to lose your mom.

The party afterwards was nice. 'A wake', Yondu had called it. Everyone was drinking that grown up stuff Peter wasn't allowed yet and they told stories too. Grandma 'Fonteri had said it was the biggest gathering of their clan since her first grandchild had been born.

He had been sitting with her and Uncle Leedus for a while now, watching all the people - there were _so_ many Obfonteris, Peter had trouble keeping up.

Grandma's cane tapped Leedus on the shoulder. She nodded her head towards Kraglin and Yondu, "Wha'chu reckon Lee? They fuckin'?"

Peter nudged her gently, "Swear!"

The man contemplated the pair quietly, he pushed his fringe out of his eyes for the fourth time in ten minutes and shrugged, "I can't be tellin' Mamma, but they sure look at each other right fond like."

Those sharp blue eyes set in a craggy, aged face found Peter's green ones and she smirked, "Well Petey? Are they?"

Peter jutted his chin out stubbornly and shook his head, "Yondu said; 'it's none o' no one's effin' business.' I mean - he actually _said_ tha swear, but ma momma taught me it ain't proper ta cuss."

The old woman snorted, "They's fuckin' fer sure."

"Swear!"

She huffed fondly, rolling her eyes, "Wha'd'ya suggest I say then boy? If cussin' ain't proper."

Peter thought for a minute, "Doin' it."

Grandma chuckled, " _Doin'_ it?"

"Uh-huh."

"A'righ'n, they's doin' it."

Peter's nose scrunched, "Gross."

Leedus leaned back against the log and threaded his fingers over his stomach, "Reckon it might be more'n tha' Mamma. Tha' Ca't'in o' his looks at 'im like he hung tha damn stars."

Peter smiled as he stared at the two Ravagers, "'Course. 'Cause they boyfriends, they love each other." The boy's eyes widened, and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

Grandma Obfonteri burst into gales of laughter, "I guess tha' answers ma question."

Peter looked at them with watery eyes, "You can't say nothin'! Yondu made me promise. I hadda swear! Ya can't say nothin' Grandma 'Fonteri 'cause then Yondu'll knows I told ya, then he'll gimme bog duty. I hate bog duty! _Please!_ "

The old woman ruffled his hair affectionately, "Their secret's safe wit' us boy, don't'chu worry none, me'n' Lee won't say nothin'. Will we, Lee?"

"Not a dang word, lil'n. I swear it ta ya."

Peter nodded sagely, "Thank you."

Lee's eyes found the pair again, "'S a mite cute tho'." He chuckled, shaking his head, "Our lil' Kraglin - in love."

A few more hours passed, and Peter ended up half asleep, curled up against Grandma Obfonteri as different family members came and went, talking to her about her daughter.

Kraglin and Yondu appeared after a while and the taller Ravager smiled at the woman, "We gotta jet Grandmamma. Got a job tomorrow."

The old woman lifted Peter from the crook of her arm and handed him to Yondu. Peter curled up into the warmth of the Centaurian's chest and smiled.

"It were good ta see ya Kraglin - despite tha circumstances."

"You too Grandmamma."

She heaved herself upright and pulled them both into a hug. When she stepped back she was grinning, "Ya come back an' visit an ol' woman soon, ya hear?"

Yondu nodded, "Next time we're near Hrax, I'll make sure Kraglin stops in ma'am."

"Good."

They began to walk away, and she called out to them, "Ya bring yer _lataska_ back here too boy, yer _talit_ an' yer _sanua_ are always welcome."

Kraglin's eyes widened comically, then he snorted, shaking his head, "You goddit Grandmamma." He called back.

Yondu's brows drew together, "What'she say?"

To the Centaurian's shock, Kraglin slung an arm around his shoulders and drew him in close, " _Talit_ means 'bonded' and _sanua_ means 'son'."

Yondu blinked, "That didn't take 'er long ta figure out." He paused. "What's'at other word mean?"

Peter snuggled closer to his chest and replied sleepily, " _Lataska_ means 'family'. Family means, no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Yondu looked down, giving Peter a bewildered expression, "We yer family boy?"

Peter's hand came up to rest over the flame patch on the captain's chest, "'Course ya are, dope."

Yondu's brows raised in surprise, "Well, shit."

Kraglin shook his head and chuckled, as they passed the pyre, he laid a hand on the warm, blackened wood, "Bye Momma." He continued to where they'd landed the ship.

Yondu paused and looked up at the smouldering ashes, "I ain't much good at nothin' Misus Obfonteri, but I promise ya - I'll take good care o' yer boy."

Peter sleepily patted Yondu's chest. "You're - a good - boyfriend, Yondu." He slurred out.

The Centaurian snorted, smirking down at the little Terran in his arms, "Thanks kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow – Mourning  
> Secret – Yondu and Kraglin’s Relationship  
> Despair – Funeral  
> Family – Obfonteri  
> Reunion – Wake 
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
